


Fanart for Serve your Happiness

by Odekiisu



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odekiisu/pseuds/Odekiisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Watercolours and HB pencil (for details) on paper. Also, bad camera is picking up wrong details and not seeing the right ones. I need a scanner.</p></blockquote>





	Fanart for Serve your Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anchanee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchanee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Serve your Happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/766730) by [Anchanee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchanee/pseuds/Anchanee). 



**Author's Note:**

> Watercolours and HB pencil (for details) on paper. Also, bad camera is picking up wrong details and not seeing the right ones. I need a scanner.


End file.
